Alice Ripley
Alice Ripley is an American actress. Biography Born in San Leandro, California, Singing Ripley made her first stage appearance in The Who's Tommy before playing a number of supporting roles and going onto receive a shared Tony Award nomination with Emily Skinner, who she would release the albums Duets and Unsuspecting Hearts with. Ripley also performed in the band RIPLEY, and released the solo albums Unsuspecting Hearts and 'Daily Practice, Volume 1''. Ripley also appeared in a large number of stage musicals and related concerts, playing such roles as Mrs. Molly Ivors in James Joyce's The Dead, Janet in The Rocky Horror Show and Diana in the original production of Next to Normal. Stage The Who's Tommy (1993) Local Lass (originated the role) *It's a Boy (contains solo lines) Specialist's Assistant (originated the role) *Go to the Mirror/Listening to You Mrs. Walker (understudy) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Twenty-One (contains solo lines) *Christmas (contains solo lines) *There's a Doctor (duet) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) *I Believe My Own Eyes (duet) *Smash the Mirror (solo) *Welcome *Finale Sunset Boulevard (1994) King David (1997) Li'l Abner (1998) Chess (1998) Les Misérables (1998) Jubilee (1998) *Why Shouldn't I (solo) *When Love Comes Your Way (duet) *When Love Comes Your Way (reprise)(solo) *Me and Marie (Reprise) James Joyce's The Dead (1999)(originated the role) Carousel (2000) The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2001) Show Boat (2001) Dreamgirls (2001) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (2002) Company (2002) Tell Me on a Sunday (2002) The Baker's Wife (2005) Little Fish (2006) *Opening: Days (contains solo lines) *Robert (solo) *The Pool (Part 1)(contains solo lines) *Winter Is Here/The Pool (Part 2)(solo) *John Paul/Disco (duet) *Cigarette Dream (contains solo lines) *Simple Charlotte (solo) *In Two's and Three's (contains solo lines) Next to Normal (2008)(originated the role) The Who's Tommy (2008) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Twenty-One (contains solo lines) *Christmas (contains solo lines) *There's a Doctor (duet) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) *I Believe My Own Eyes (duet) *Smash the Mirror (solo) *Welcome *Finale The Last Smoker in America (2009) The Broadway of 1946 (2012) American Psycho (2016) Albums Duets (1998) *Little Me (duet) *Stuck With You/Ready to Play (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *One Boy/What Did I Ever See in Him? (duet) *In His Eyes (duet) *If Momma Was Married (duet) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *We Make a Beautiful Pair (duet) *Baby, Dream Your Dream (duet) *Sisters/Ohio (duet) *My Friend (duet) *Two's Company (duet) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *My Own Best Friend/Nowadays (duet) *If We Never Meet Again (duet) Unsuspecting Hearts (1999) Everything's Fine (2001) *Shotgun (solo) *Shine On (solo) *She Keeps Her Love Away (solo) *Photograph (solo) *Calling All Angels (solo) *Drive (solo) *Suburbia (solo) *New Kid (solo) *Everything's Fine (solo) *Silence You (solo) *So Much Of Me (solo) *Pieces (solo) *Violet Tree (solo) Daily Practice, Volume 1 (2011) *It's Too Late (solo) *Message In A Bottle (solo) *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (solo) *You Oughta Know (solo) *Essence (solo) *Thunder Road (solo) *The Flyer (solo) *Take It Easy (solo) *Everybody Hurts (solo) *Anticipation (solo) ripleycampbell.jpg|'Betty Schaefer' and Joe Gillis in Sunset Boulevard. skinnerripley.jpg|'Violet' and Daisy Hilton in Side Show. duetsskinnerripley.jpg|'Duets.' unsuspectinghearts.jpg|'Unsuspecting Hearts.' everythingsfine.jpg|'Everything's Fine.' dailypractice.jpg|'Daily Practice, Volume 1.'